Michelangelo
Michelangelo, aka Mikey, is one of the Ninja Turtles. He is a mutant turtle with an orange bandanna and uses a pair of Nun-Chucks as his signature weapon. He is the youngest one of the Turtles, making him the most joyful and party animal type. Michelangelo has a crush on both Renet Tilley, and Shinigami. Michelangelo debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Origins Him and the other Turtles were once normal, baby turtles. Him and the others were bought by a human named Hamato Yoshi. But then he followed a strange man and then was in a fight with the strange men. Then a canister of Mutagen fell on them and then Hamato Yoshi mutated into a mutant rat known as Splinter and then the baby turtles into Ninja Turtles. But one was named Michelangelo. TV Show Season 1 Rise of the Turtles Part One Rise of the Turtles Part Two Turtle Temper New Friend, Old Enemy I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman Metalhead (Episode) Monkey Brains Never Say Xever The Gauntlet Panic in the Sewers M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! It Came From the Depths I, Monster New Girl in Town The Alien Agenda The Pulverizer TCRI Cockroach Terminator Baxter's Gambit Enemy of my Enemy Karai's Vendetta The Pulverizer Returns! Parasitica Operation: Break Out Showdown Part One Showdown Part Two Season 2 The Mutation Situation Invasion of the Squirrelanoids Follow The Leader Mutagen Man Unleashed Mikey Gets Shellacne Target: April O'Neil Slash and Destroy The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones The Kraang Conspiracy Fungus Humungous (Episode) Metalhead Rewired Of Rats and Men Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two Mazes & Mutants The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Newtralized! Pizza Face (Episode) The Wrath of Tiger Claw The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Plan 10 Vengeance is Mine A Chinatown Ghost Story Into Dimension X! The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season 3 Within the Woods A Foot Too Big Buried Secrets The Croaking In Dreams Race with the Demon! Eyes of the Chimera Vision Quest Return to New York Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Casey Jones VS. The Underworld The Noxious Avenger Clash of the Mutanimals Meet Mondo Gecko The Deadly Venom Turtles In Time Tale Of The Yokai Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Creeping Doom The Fourfold Trap Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Beyond The Known Universe The Moons of Thalos 3 The Weird World Of Wyrm The Outlaw Armaggon! Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind The Arena of Carnage The War for Dimension X The Cosmic Ocean Trans-Dimensional Turtles Revenge of the Triceratons The Evil of Dregg The Ever-Burning Fire Earth's Last Stand City at War Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Weaknesses Relationships Episodes * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * Turtle Temper * New Friend, Old Enemy * I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * It Came From the Depths * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * TCRI * Cockroach Terminator * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Parasitica * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two * The Mutation Situation * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids * Follow the Leader * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * Slash and Destroy * The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones * The Kraang Conspiracy * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Metalhead Rewired * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Newtralized! * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Plan 10 * Vengeance is Mine * A Chinatown Ghost Story * Into Dimension X * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Turtles In Time * Tale Of The Yokai * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Revenge of the Triceratons * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire * Earth's Last Stand * City at War Gallery Trivia * In I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman, Mikey is revealed to hate polka music. * In Fungus Humungous (Episode), it was revealed that he has a fear of the Squirrelanoids. * In Mazes & Mutants, Mikey dressed up as an elf. * From all of the Ninja Turtles, Mikey has made the most friends. ** In New Friend, Old Enemy, he became friends with Chris Bradford. *** Afterwards, Chris Bradford betrayed him. ** In It Came From the Depths, he became friends with Leatherhead. ** In Of Rats and Men, he became friends with Ice Cream Kitty. *** He is also her owner. ** In The Croaking, he became friends with Napoleon Bonafrog. ** In Meet Mondo Gecko, he became friends with Mondo Gecko. * In Slash and Destroy, he was seen for the first time unmasked. * Sometimes he uses Raphael fear of cockroaches to prank him. * Mikey has a crush on Renet Tilley. * In Turtles In Time, Mikey stated that he would never fall in love with a girl, until he met Renet Tilley. * In The Creeping Doom, he cured Donatello from his intelligence decrease, which was caused after the Mind Control Cure was dropped on Donnie's hand, which wasn't complete at all. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Teenager Category:Turtle Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Chef Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Video Game Character Category:Former Animal Category:Mind Controlled Category:Kidnapped Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Insectoids Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies Category:Reptile Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Overmind Enemies Category:Wyrm Enemies Category:Purple Dragons Enemies Category:Daagons Allies Category:Aeons Allies Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Tokka Allies Category:Salamandrians Allies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Wingnut and Screwloose Allies Category:Italian Mafia Enemies